


A Good Night for a Bad Knight - Role-play ASMR Script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: A rival knowingly inflicts obstacles for their target so they can have a few moments to toy with their current mission- a prisoner in a cell. You don't care why there are there, just how much you can get under the stoic 'good' knight's skin in charge... and it seems you may have just hit the jackpot as you end up sliding down the wall, removed forcefully from the adorable prisoner that just got oh, so much cuter...
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	A Good Night for a Bad Knight - Role-play ASMR Script

Door closing, dank room, dungeon setting/cell. A fellow guard with less than kind intentions wants to rile a rival... by toying with their current duty; after setting them up to be absent and delayed... maybe even harmed.

“Oh. Dear... what an adorable thing you are... No wonder you’ve been kept all sorts of locked away.”

“But what brings you here, I wonder?... This is hardly a place for someone such as your cute self.”

*giggle while coming closer*

“All chained up, and no place to go...”

*giggle*

“You’re under guard of that one, aren’t you? Good, just making sure I had the right cell.”

“They’re so stoic, so serious... It makes me just want to do anything that will rile them up.”

*coming closer*

“Like what they might think if they saw us like this...”

*giggle*

“Don’t be afraid... I won’t hurt you. If anything, that would be boring and I’m already without

anything to do.”

*whispering now*

“I just want to have a little fun...”

*back to normal*

“It’s not normal for your little guard to be tardy... what will Her Majesty think if she heard of this?”

*shock*

“Are you defending them? *mock worry* Oh my... just what have I stumbled upon I wonder...”

“A prisoner and their guard sharing some sort of bond. I shiver to imagine what could happen.”

“What exactly is your relationship? Acquaintance, friend?... lover?”

*close now*

“I don’t want Her Majesty to find out about this, if you’re so concerned... See, if I were to rat my friend out, where

would my entertainment go?”

“Right out the window- well, you only have a hole in the wall. That’s why so many that get stuck in these cells die.

They get sick so quickly and then waste away...”

*taunting after a pause*

“I wonder how long you’ll last.”

*pause and then kneeling*

“So what exactly is your relationship?”

*caressing face*

“You are very attractive, I can see the allure....

“Soft skin... those eye that have impossible depth in them.”

*Super close*

“Did you know you have this, little fleck in the right one, that’s dark? If eyes are the windows to the soul... does that mean somewhere inside of you is this... little speck of darkness amid the light? So plain to see, but hidden under the guise of being ordinary?”

*chuckling*

“That would make a good reason for you to be here, no?”

*running feet*

“Look whose come to protect you-”

*door kicked in*

“Look what’s happened... we’ve been caught.”

*dark giggle*

“Should we tell them? What we’ve been up to?”

*darkly*

“Don’t point that lance at me, ‘knight’. Of the two of us, you may be the better fighter, might

even be smarter-”

“A snake I may be... but I’m also in biting range.

*mock innocence*

“I’d never have gotten this close had you not be been late.”

*gasp of shock and affront*

“I would never!”

*pause and then laughter*

“...admit it anyways... did you have fun? Tell me you had fun.”

*looking back to prisoner*

“I certainly did...”

“Get away? Why are you so concerned? I haven’t harmed a single hair on their head. They can

tell you...”

*whispering super close*

“I can tell them right. *eyeing knight* That I was so... gentle, when I touch you.”

*is thrown back with a grunt- only to start laughing*

“This. Is. Perfect!”

“Just look at the pair of you! Prisoner and shining knight.”

*standing up*

“Now I have something I can use against you... Outside they can be easily reached. So it’s up to you, if you helped this person earn back their freedom or- stay locked up here, where you can keep a close eye on them. Watch them closely and keep them from danger...”

*overjoyed*

“I win either way. I’m amused either way, because I’m always going to get to see *sickened disgust* that heart-broken look on your face whenever you think of them... When I lay my head to sleep, you’ll wonder if I’m really asleep, if I’m not really out and about doing things even Her Majesty would protest...”

*lethal tone*

“Point that at me once more, and the next time I meet your little pet, there’ll be nothing let to protect.”

*pointed honesty*

“Sure, you could kill me... but then wouldn’t Her Majesty just kill the prisoner for the loss of a good knight?”

*chuckling*

“Fine, not a good knight, but a loyal one nevertheless... I mean, we all have tendencies. I’m sure she’d wish I was more compassionate with both friend and foe, but you... I’d think she’d be just as concerned if I warned her about what I thought was happening here...”

“tisk tisk”

*giggle.

“I’ll leave you to your duty, ‘good’ knight.”

*addressing prisoner*

“I’ll be sure to think of something good to talk about for the next time I come. With a face like that, it may have to be sooner than I’d thought.”

*back to knight*

“I do hope you plan to keep them... I mean, really, I see the draw people have to owning a pet. I just might get one myself... unless you want to give me yours? No? Well...”

“I guess I’ll have to suffice with play-dates then... enjoy your free time. I know I will.”

*laughter and walking away, door left open*

FINI

**Author's Note:**

> Credit Writer folks, send links because I wanna hear this stuff.


End file.
